Mud, Vanilla, and Sugar
by YuYuInuWolf
Summary: Shuuhei decides to help Izuru, who is in pain, but what happens when Shuuhei gets a devious idea that leads to Izuru admitting the feelings he's had since the academy. Obviously romance. First Shu-Zuru fic. One shot. Please enjoy and review.


**Hey! This is just a little** **one shot I wrote. I have always wanted to write a Shu-zuru (i love that pairing name) fic and I finally have!**

** I don't own Bleach. It belongs to the respectful Tite Kubo (or Kubo Tite).**

** Enjoy**

Izuru ran through the woods with a depressed grimace on his face. He and his squad were working on tracking down a hallow and they had all split up, somehow, leaving the lieutenent alone. But that was probably a good thing right now. The blonde had a lot on his mind lately. His mind used to revolve around his old captain, Gin Ichimaru, but now a new traitor stood next to the fox-faced ex-captain in Izuru's mind. Shusuke Amagai was also in his thoughts now. And his squad. And Momo, how sad she must be. And Shuuhei, how tired he must be. And himself.

His thoughts just swirled in circles around his brain, taking the same loop they usually did. Therefore, the blonde was very unaware of his surroundings. He knew it had rained yesterday, but his eyes didn't pick up on the dew surrounding him. He couldn't smell the wet grass. He was too out of it to even notice the humidity. But, in the knick of time, he saw the stream of thick mud in front of him. He jumped, not high, a jump that a human could easily make, and as he jumped he thought aloud.

"It's a good thing I noticed that, otherwise, I'd be taking a mud- WHAAAA!" His heal landed in the muddy banks of the area, sending him backwards, into the brown, cold, thick, mud. Izuru lay there, in the filth, and just stared at the sky for a moment. But he decided that there was no use in lying here when he had a mission.

"Wow, nice going lieutenent." A voice said. Izuru's eyes opened wide and he sat up quickly. He looked around and saw his whole squad standing around him, staring at there mud-covered leader, laughing. The blonde stood quickly and started to chuckle himself.

"What did you do? Feel your pours getting dirty?" The fifth seat of the squad laughed in good manner. Izuru, who was bright red underneath the brown covering, just smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"My bad, I thought I had made it over and let my guard down for a moment. I guess it just goes to show that that's a mistake."

"Well let's get you back to the barracks to clean up. On the bright side though, we caught the hollow!"

Izuru looked at himself in a mirror, using a fluffy towel to dry his hair. His bangs were plastered to his face, making him look more desolate and afflicted than usual. He just shut his eyes and continued rubbing his head. He was angry with himself at the moment, falling like a moron in front of his whole squad. Then, he told his squad he had let is guard down.

"I'm not fit to lead them, they deserve someone better." The blue eyed Soul Reaper moaned pitifully.

"Oh come on Izuru!" A loud voice startled the blonde so he jumped, dropping the towel he had been holding. Thankfully, he kept the one around his waist secure.

"Shuuhei! When did you get here?" Izuru asked in surprise.

"About when you started spacing out while drying your hair." Shuuhei chuckled. Izuru just nodded and looked down at himself. Light pink flooded is cheeks when he realized he was only wearing a towel, and was bear naked otherwise.

"You blushing?" The darker haired lieutenent asked with a sly smile on his face. This only caused the pink to change to a dark magenta.

"Well, I do only have on a towel. And-" Izuru started to try and defend himself, but Hisagi just waved a dismissing hand before cutting him off.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just come on. Let's get some clothes on you muddy-buddy!" Izuru's blush now turned blood red.

"You heard about that?"

Shuuhei laughed loudly. "'Course I did! I brought these for you." He held out a Soul Reaper's uniform identical to Izuru's and handed it to the blonde. "Now get dressed!"

"I will, but would you mind, well, turning around?" The 3rd division lieutenent's voice died down a few noches as his sentence progressed. Shuuhei just supressed a chuckle, and a smart comment, as he turned around. Izuru quickly pulled his hakama pants on and turned back to see Shuuhei already facing Kira again. "Shuuhei!"

"What? We're both men!" The man with the '69' tattoo snorted. Izuru just shook his head and started to make his way towards the door. He was walking strangely, leaning backwards, hands clenched in fist, and he was walking very stiff legged. "uh, Izuru? Are you trying to be a penguin?"

"No, my back just hurts a bit so I was just gonna go rest a bit." The other lieutenent answered sheepishly.

"Tch. Like that's gonna help. Come on, follow me." Hisagi said as he took the lead. He was walking a bit faster than usual, making it hard for his friend to follow him. Soon, Shuuhei looked back, and saw Izuru about 30 feet behind, still waddling. The tanned soul reaper rolled his eyes, cracked a grin, ran over to his friend, and threw him over his shoulder.

"Shuuhei! What are you doing!" Izuru asked a bit panicked. Whenever Shuuhei manhandled him, he always felt a little childish.

"Because you can't even walk." Shuuhei announced before he used Shunpo and, before Izuru knew it, they were in the squad 9 barracks. "Okay, lay there." The taller lieutenent pointed to a white fluffy towel that was laid out on a wooden table while he placed the other man down. Before the blue eyed blonde could protest, or even comply, the sqaud 9 lieutenent picked him up, again, and laid him down, back up.

Izuru was about to protest, but he felt strong hands on his shoulders, and Shuuhei's thumbs starting rubbing inbetween his friend's shoulders. Automatically, the lids covering the blue eyes went slack, and a small smile of pleasure placed itself on Izuru's pale face. Shuuhei could feel his friends muscles relax.

"Jesus Izuru, your knots have knots. Anyways, where does it hurt the most." Shuuhei said as he worked several tight muscles near the other's neck. This seemed to bring Izuru back from his short trip to relaxation.

"Really Shuuhei, this isn't necessary." Izuru said as he pushed himself up.

"Oh but I disagree my friend." Shuuhei's calm voice betrayed his forceful action of pushing Izuru back down, and holding him there. The blonde just sighed realizing this was futile, he layed back down. He was too tired to fight with his friend.

"My lower back and my side." He answered hopelessly. Shuuhei just smiled and started to remove his friends shirt. Izuru's eye widened tremendously. "Shuuhei what are you doing!"

"Taking your shirt off, moron. A back massage is usually more effective when you don't have two or three layers on." Shuuhei said as he nearly ripped the fair skinned Soul Reaper's shirt off. Izuru just let him take off his shirt and looked down so his companion didn't see the blush that was painting his face. "God. Sometimes you can be such a priss."

"And you can be so forceful." Izuru snorted as he lay back down so his chest was pressed to the towel.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Shuuhei laughed as he moved his hands to Izuru's lower back. A devious thought than snuck it's way into the darker haired man, and a sly grin followed. He had been rubbing his knuckles around the sides of the blonde's back, but he stopped for a moment.

Izuru, who was far more then content, not that he would admit it, was about to ask why his friend stopped. But then, he felt weight around his waist. 'He isn't...' Izuru thought, fighting back a blush. But he looked over his shoulder to see what his friend was up to. 'He is!' Even in his head, Izuru's voice raised to a higher, more girl-like, pitch. The blood rushed too his cheeks while he looked at Shuuhei, who was straddling his waist. "Shuuhei, what are you doing?" The blue eyed boy asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well I can give you a better massage this way." The scarred lieutenent declared in an innocent tone. "Now just turn your head away little one and relax." Izuru did as he was told, but he couldn't erase the unease in him. But then again, as Shuuhei pressed his fingers to different tendons, he slowly worked the unease he had caused, away. The blonde just put his head down, and hoped his friend didn't try anything.

It wasn't long before Shuuhei decided it was a good time to cause more mischeif. He reloacated his hands to Izuru's sides, right under his shoulders, and gently ran them down the sides of the squad 3 lieutenent. He felt Izuru shudder, and that only egged him on. His hands stopped right at his friend's waist, and he held them there, rubbing ginger circles with his thumb.

"Shuuhei-" Izuru's voice was shaky and he was about to ask his friend what he was doing, but he was silenced.

"Shhh." Shuuhei had stretched his body so his head was right next to Izuru's. Yet again, he could feel the other one tremble a bit, and it encouraged him. Shuuhei placed his head right on the back on Izuru's collarbone, and inhaled deeply. "Mmm. You smell like vanilla and-" he took another deep whiff "and sugar."

"Shuuhei, I think-" Izuru stopped himself when he felt Shuuhei get off of him. "Shuuhei?"

Suddenly, the smaller boy was flipped over so he was laying on his back, and his friend was hovering over him. Gently, with two fingers, Shuuhei lifted Izuru's face up. He moved his face closer to his, inch by inch, his eyes barely open. But through his cracked lids, he could see Izuru's bright blue eyes were wide and he was watching as Shuuhei closed in.

Izuru then felt the soft, velvet, tanned, lips meet his own pale ones. He could feel Shuuhei moving his lips to some sort of rythem. But Izuru was still, unsure of what to do.

The kiss must have lasted a minute, but it felt like forever to the blonde. Soon, Shuuhei pulled away, turning towards the wall, trying to hold his laughter back. He had fulfilled his devious plot of scaring his friend.

Izuru, however, sat down on the table he had been laying on, touching his lips. They felt... tingly. He felt like he just ate a firecracker, and now his lips were all sparkey. It was now that he realized Shuuhei was saying something, and he started listening.,

"Oh Izuru! I got you good! When I kissed you, you got so freaked out you couldn't even move!" He laughed. Izuru knew that he wasn't doing it to be mean. Shuuhei didn't have the slightest idea that, for years now, Izuru had been in love with his best friend. And the blonde took his friend's joke well. Maybe too well at this point. At this point, Shuuhei was finally starting too calm down, his laughter ceased. He then looked at his friend.

Before the darker haired lieutenent could get a word in, Izuru wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. The shorter male had litterally jumped at him, throwing him into the wall. Now it was Shuuhei's turn to be surprised. Izuru moved his lips the same way Shuuhei had only moments before. Except, unlike Izuru, Shuuhei quickly adapted to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around his friend's waist, and started kissing back. Soon, they both broke apart.

"Izuru." Shuuhei whispered, still a bit surprise. It was now, that the blonde realized what he really did.

"Shuuhei. I'm so sorry, I don't know. It's just, well. I've been in love with you since the academy. But since we were best friends, I was terrified to tell you because I thought I'd lose you." Izuru confessed. Tears started to build up in his eyes and overflowed onto his cheeks. Embarresed, he tried to push himself away from his friend, but strong arms held him there.

"Sorry for what? Telling me something I wanted to hear ever since I met you?" Shuuhei smiled as he looked down into the crying eyes of Izuru Kira.

"Shuuhei." Izuru whispered in shock. Shuuhei wiped away one of his tears and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"The only question now is; Should I call you Honey, Sugar, or Muddy-Buddy?" Shuuhei asked. Izuru just smiled as he pecked Shuuhei on the lips and hugged him.

"You're my bestfriend Shuuhei."

"And you're mine, Izuru."

**Done! So, how'd you like it? That was my first Shu-zuru fic. Please review with what ya' think or any request! Catch ya' later!**


End file.
